


Flores amarillas

by Sunce



Category: Free!
Genre: Children, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 17:18:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5342141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunce/pseuds/Sunce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flores amarillas, caleidoscopios de colores, sentimientos desbordados y un par de infantes compartiendo un secreto junto al latir de sus corazones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flores amarillas

**Author's Note:**

> Free! & High Speed pertenece a Kouji Ouji

Flores Amarillas

_Capitulo único_

**_._ **

Resplandeciente sol y cálidos rayos que bañan su rostro en luz solar e iluminan sus sonrojadas mejillas, susurros al viento, risas amortiguadas, dedos entrelazados. Centelleante rojo y café que se fusionan en un solo ser, un solo corazón latiendo desenfrenado, la suave brisa que mece sus cabellos y refresca sus rostros. Makoto y Rin tienen ocho años y comparten sus secretos en medio de aquel prado con flores amarillas vibrando de alegrías.

.

Con miradas que trasmiten tanto y risas melodiosas que abrigan sus corazones, el tiempo se congela y en esos momentos sólo existen ellos dos en medio de fatigas y pérdidas, los miedos se desvanecen y amores infantiles florecen. Respiran lentamente y sus manos se entrelazan, se confortan y se abrigan el uno al otro, desde hace tiempo descubrieron que si están juntos nada los puede lastimar y un cálido sentimiento los hace participes a ambos.

.

Los días transcurren y el prado, el sol, las aves y las olas del mar son testigos del caleidoscopio de sentimientos que enerven a ambos infantes, de las miradas que se proporcionan y de los latidos frenéticos de sus corazones. Hasta que llega el día en que cruzan la línea fina de su amistad y se transforman en algo más, inocentes que prometen un futuro junto y un suave contacto de labios es el pacto de un _“hasta pronto”_.                                        

Rin se muda a Australia y se lleva el corazón de Makoto con él dejando atrás las flores amarillas que le ha dado y en un capullo también se encuentra su corazón porque sabe que Makoto lo cuidará hasta su regreso.

**Author's Note:**

> Askshbskssaljshajk! Tengo una pequeña debilidad -obsesión- por el MakoRin.


End file.
